Friends Forever
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: It's the day before their departure from the islands as Sora, Riku, and Kairi talk about their friendship. SoKaiRi friendship one-shot.


**Friends Forever**

**A Riku/Kairi/Sora friendship fic**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, everyone on both and KHinsider respectably, this is a little one-shot that came to me over the break. Well I know there are lot of Kairi bashers/ anti-Sokai members thinking this is a forced relationship because of some silly legend (told by Selphie and Riku of all people), and those same wanting Rikai interaction, but It's just sad. Nevertheless, I digress. If I get two or more reviews/comments, I will do the first KH Dream Drop Distance story to get everyone pumped for it. There will be some BBS/Re: Coded spoilers so you have been and if you hate BbS for any reason don't read this. Several things**

**1. There is no derailment in this fic, as I write how I picture them.**

**2. there is a mention to SoNami, so don't take it the wrong way.**

**3. If my writing style is confusing you, it's because I'm legally blind, so I don't see many mistakes when I type.**

**4. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and saved the worlds form the Organization. Since then, the two heroes relaxed from their triumphed victory. That was until Kairi appeared with a letter from King Mickey. The letter explained that there are memories sleeping in Sora's heart and that he (along with Riku and Kairi) can save these people from their torment and gained them a second chance or 'Birth by Sleep.' a week later a letter popped up about Sora and Riku taking the Mark of Mastery Exam in a months' time. So Sora and Riku decided to train Kairi while they train themselves. Riku decided to properly give Kairi her keyblade. One sunny afternoon, Riku held Destiny's Embrace in his left hand and Way to Dawn in his right. Riku pointed the key blade's guard to Kairi. Within his memories, he remembered a chant form someone he knew.

"In your hand, take this key, so longs you have the makings then through a simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me. No ocean will contain you then, No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Riku stated.

Kairi smiled and placed her hand on the guard, the keyblade ggived out a faint glow. The keyblade now belong to her.

Days went by as the three friends train for the boys' Mark of Mastery exam. Kairi got really good in a few short days that even Sora was impressed. On the eve of their departure, the three friends choose to meet at the Paopu tree; their usual spot. Sora was there first, staring at the setting sun with determination in his eyes. A voice called out for him.

"Sora!"

The brunette haired boy turned to see Riku coming this way.

"Riku."

The two boys looked into the sunset, thinking about the journey at hand.

"Have you decided?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." he replied

Sora held both Mickey's letters in his hands plus the bottle. Sora heard another voice call out for him. It was soft and calm, like the ocean's wave.

"Kairi!"

Kairi appeared beside Riku and smiled up to Sora. Sora hopped down to greet her. Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and saw he was nervous.

"Are you really sure about this?" she asked softly.

Sora nodded. "It's just, they really need me. I am who I am because of them."

Riku smiled and Kairi smiled too. The three friends took their spots on the paopu tree and looked into the sunset, like they did before.

"Tomorrow, Sora and I take the Mark of Mastery exam to become masters. Then it's off to find those people who need help." said Riku.

"Yeah." Kairi and Sora said nodding in agreement.

"You think there's a way for Roxas and Namine to be complete without us?" asked Kairi.

"If what Mickey's letter says is true, there's a way." Sora says.

"Just don't overdo it when you see Namine, I heard 'things' about how you acted towards you fake memories of her. Very funny things when you about how you acted when you saw me again." Riku said and laughed a little.

"That's not funny, I was looking for you!" Sora retorted.

"Sora, you cried into his hands. That won't help when you see Namine again." Kairi said, holding back fits of giggles. Sora held his head down in shame. Riku looked back to Sora and says, "Sora, you still have a lot of growing up to do."

Sora looked back to his long time friend and nodded.

"And what of the others: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, and Axel?" asked Kairi.

The silver haired teen thought about it but replied, "Who knows, but we'll find them. Funny, I think I know Xion somehow."

Sora asked, "Do you know the girl?"

Riku sighed. "Dunno, but some reason she reminds me of Kairi."

"Well, whoever it was, she must been your friend." Kairi responded.

Riku closed his eyes and remembered a face from a long time ago. It was a girl's face. She had raven black hair and blue eyes. She was standing on this same islet with him. Riku opened his eyes and looks to his friends. "Yeah, I know her."

* * *

Nighttime finally came as the three walked back to the pier to return to the main island. Kairi called Riku back. The silver haired teen looked back to her and says, "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

Riku scratched his head and says, "Sure. Hey Sora!" the brunette turns around to his friends as Riku added, "Kairi and me have to talk about something. Wait for us, okay?"

Sora understood and walked away to give Riku and Kairi some room. The two remain silent as Riku spoke. "So Kairi, what do you need?"

Kairi breathed deeply and said, "Riku, you have been my friend since I came to the islands. You and Sora were my closest friends and practically my brothers. To tell you the truth Riku, I was sacred for you. Before the islands were swallowed by darkness, I felt a vibe; a chill I never felt before. I couldn't bear to lose you to the darkness or Sora to sacrifice himself for me. I just don't want you two hurt again."

Riku smiled and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi, you're my friend and I won't ever fall into the darkness again. I've learned my lesson and if I didn't, I wouldn't have help Sora reclaimed his memories. You and Sora are basically my brother and sister and sure me and Sora took our rivalry to the point where we fought to save you. No matter what happens, always you'll be my friend. Go that?"

Kairi looked up to Riku with a smile on her face. "Thanks Riku."

"Yes come on you two, or our parents will think we left alright."

"Coming!" the two friends said and ran up the brunette keyblader. The three continued back to their house when Sora asked, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing to worry about, just know this; you will always be a brother to be."

Sora felt touched. "And Kairi will always be a great sister and friend to us." Riku added.

Sora nodded. "Agree."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up a hill and disappeared from sight.

-The next day—

It was the day of their departure from the islands and the three were ready for anything. They took Mickey advice from the second letter to wait the small island. On this island is where it all began; their journey to see other worlds. Now they stand side-by-side, this time to leave this world together


End file.
